Fairy Tail X810
by Emeraldz
Summary: When The 7 dragons united and defeated Zeref the world finally knew peace for many decades. Fairy Tail, for leading the final assault, was showered in medals and it's work was highly sought after. However, as with many previous generation of Fairy Tail, its members began to go their separate ways. However their children joined the guild and are up to many new shenanigans.
1. The lightning demon and the Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any other anime/manga. This is all fan-made.**

When The 7 dragons united and defeated Zeref the world finally knew peace for many decades. Fairy Tail, for leading the final assault, was showered in medals and it's work was highly sought after. However, as with many previous generation of Fairy Tail, its members began to go their separate ways. However their children joined the guild and now in the year X810, a team of 7 has just managed to earn the title of Fairy Tail's strongest team.

The door to Fairy Tail flew open and a boy came running in.

"We're back! I told you that job wasn't too hard for us Master! Not even an S-class job can keep us down!"

The Master looked up. He was 60 and his once blonde hair was now streaked with silver. He once was big but now his body was much smaller and covered in scars. However his most prominent scar was a lightning shaped scar over his eye.

"Ah, welcome back Liam. Even with Zoe, and Axle with you I was rather worried. I'm glad to see you're all back in one piece."

Liam grinned. He had silver spiky hair and a lean build. He wore a white scarf around his neck which was passed from his father to him, as it was from his grandfather to his father. He had a white guild mark on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about! I coulda handled that job without any help. My takeover's almost as powerful as my Aunt's was back in her prime."

The master chuckled "You sure? I married Mira and let me tell you, you have a long way to go before you can call yourself the strongest takeover wizard."

"Who cares about a worthless title like that?" came a dry, arrogant voice. A tall boy around 18 walked in. He had silver hair that was spiked up. He wore headphones that were constantly sparking with silver lightning. While covered he had a black fairy tail mark on his shoulder.

"Mother's magic isn't impressive because of her takeover but because of its demonic properties. What happened to the other Takeover mages? Uncle is doing slave labor for Evergreen and Auntie is patiently waiting for Natsu to come back 24/7."

"AXLE" The master barked. "Is that anyway to talk about your family?"

"I don't care," Axle said. He smirked, "I'm going to go train, call me when you need someone to chaperone you on a job. Later loser!" Axle called as he stalked off.

"Gah! How do you put up with him Master Laxus?" Liam asked.

"I remind myself that when I was his age I was no different," Laxus said with a sigh. "He really need to stop bragging about his magic though, the last devil slayer we met went completely insane."

"So? Acnologia was an insane dragon slayer and you, Natsu and Wendy are fine right?"

"I suppose you are right about that"

**That is chapter one I will make more later involving more of the characters. I have at least 5 more children characters besides Liam and Axle. Liam and Axle or if you couldn't tell the children of NaLi and Miraxus. **


	2. Fairy Tail x810's strongest Team

After Fairy Tail's strongest team completes a job they all race back. It's a competition of sorts. Liam's magic allows him to use takeover on a dragon. He isn't strong enough for a complete takeover so his dragon form is still only as big as he is. He usually takes over a lightning dragon and uses it to speed away. Axle and Zoe are much faster but they let him win.

Axle waits around in the guild hall waiting for Liam to come so he can sass him and his father, the guild master Laxus. Zoe takes up the rear to make sure nobody gets hurt.

Zoe is a tall girl and the second oldest after Axle. She is 17, on year older than Liam and one year younger than Axle. She and Axle are the teams S-class wizards. She barely passed her exam while Axle easily aced his. Zoe has neat blue hair and a red tattoo under her eye. She casts heavenly body magic like her father. Her birth caused some controversy when her mother brought her home as it wasn't hard to see she was the daughter of the criminal Jellal. However two members of the magic council Gray and Juvia Fullbuster managed to pass a new law that saved the girl. Any criminal could choose to join Crime Sorciere instead of going to jail as their punishment. With this law Crime Sorciere was recognized as an official guild and Zoe's mother Erza left to be with her two decided Zoe should be left with fairy tail so she didn't grow up among criminals.

Usually taking up the rear near Zoe was Lee. Lee is tall big and muscular and every look about him screamed rock star. He had wild blue hair and peircings all over his body except in his guild emblem which is green and on his shoulder. The only thing off was his glasses which were bright red. Despite his rough appearance Lee loved nothing more than to curl up and read. His glasses allowed him to read incredibly fast making him able to play compliacted guitar peices very quickly. Unlike his father he was always asked to take part on shows. He would introduce himself before making his guitar with his iron make magic. His father asked Gray to mentor him but Lee didn't make a great ice wizard so Lee took the concepts of grays Ice make and mixed it his fathers metallic influence to create his own unique magic Iron Maker Magic.

Ahead of Lee is Juliet. She is the youngest of the group 5 years behind Liam and Lee. She was accepted as Natsu's pupil and whenever he is back he shows her some Fire Dragon tricks as she is a fourth generation fire dragon slayer. A fourth generation dragon slayer was taught by a human who knew dragon slayer magic making them very similar to first generation slayers. She hasn't picked much yet but with both her parents being current S-class wizards AND having her mentor be an S-class wizard she is considered to have a lot of potential. She wears purple pig tails and has a dark purple emblem on her shoulder. Unlike most slayers she seems to not have any motion sickness a trait she shares with her mother.

Ahead of Juliet there is Eve. She has long dark blue hair that comes down to her shoulders and curls. She has a dark blue fairy tail mark on her collar bone. She is capable of turning her body into ice and can grow ice over any wound to heal it. She also grows ice weaponry out her hands feet or any other place she chooses. She is also 16.

However in this race the final wizard on their team is instantly disqualified. He has blonde spiky hair and wears a pair of blue shades. He is half celestial spirit meaning he can survive in both worlds for indefinate periods of time. He does not have a key and like his father he can travel through the gate at will. As such he can use the celestial world for instantaneous travel and combine this with his power light magic and Luke is easily the 3rd strongest on the team. He is an incredible actor and often stars in plays all across the land.

**Sorry for lack of anything happening I just wanted to get through all the characters.**


	3. The Meteor vs The Devil

"Alright let's do some battle drills! " Liam yelled excitedly.

"You sure this is the best time to be fighting?" Eve asked seriously.

"Sure it is!" Liam retorted, "We got a lot of energy to blow off while we wait for a cool new job to show up so let's fight!"

"I don't mind beating up you clowns." Axle called down from his perch on the second floor. "What are we doing? Even teams vs. or S-ranks vs Lower ranks?"

"I think we should do even teams." Juliet said.

"How does Myself, Axle and Eve vs. Liam, Juliet, Lee and Zoe sound?" Luke asked.

"Fine by me" Lee said, "Let's rock!"

"Okay here's the plan," Zoe whispered to her allies. " I'll distract Axle while you 3 beat Eve and Luke. Then we'll team on Axle and bring him down."

"You done saying farewells to your loved ones?" Axle yelled. "Cause, if you are I'm ready to paint the hills with your blood."

"You wish!" Liam called. "You're going down!"

"Are we?" Luke's voice came from behind them. He must have entered the human world from behind while they were distracted.

"Regulas Glare!" A brilliant light shone from the blonde half-spirit which blinded all of them at the same time.

"Ice Giants Grip"

Just as Eve casts her spell they feel their legs getting crushed by a giant hand made of ice grabbing their legs locking them in place. Once their sight returned they saw Axle grinning as

he yelled out

"Devil Slayer Secret Art: Lightning Devil's Hell Storm!"

Silver lightning flashed from him. It was his strongest spell capable of knocking every one of them out.

"Iron Make: Lightning Rod" Lee desperately shot up an iron pole that absorbed Axle's lightning but came at the cost of knocking the blue haired rockstar out cold.

"Dammit!" Zoe yelled. "Whatever we'll pay it back. Meteor!"

She turned golden. She zoomed around the battlefield. Axle easily dodged every hit. Luke dodged most of them but he was still hit enough to cause him to temporarily hide in the spirit world.

Eve was demolished, she turned her body into ice which was smashed apart but grew back together. However this drained so much magic she could barely stand. Besides, Juliet had just closed the distance.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" She screamed as fire poured from her mouth. Eve could barely stand up but Juliet wasn't letting her off easy. She grinned as she prepared for a dragon slayer attack she had invented herself.

"Purple dragon wing attack" It was the same as a fire dragon wing attack but with the purple, sticky flames instead. It grabbed Eve pulled her closer to Juliet who released a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame in close proximity. Eve was knocked out and she wasn't waking up for a long time. Liam started fighting Luke. He took over the White Dragon, the holy dragon. He Began to eat sunlight before spitting a huge White Dragon's Roar at Luke. It hit with his Regulas Impact and the two projectile shoved the two fighters flying backwards.

Meanwhile Zoe tried desperately to land a hit on Axle. Zoe knew she was the weakest of the S-Class mages but hadn't realized Axle, the second weakest, was this far above her. Of course they were by far the weakest of the 5. Romeo and Wendy were on a skill level known as godlike to those who did not know as many Wizard Saints as they did. At the top was Natsu, the strongest in the guild who was so strong he could only be compared to Gildarts or Makarov in their prime. Zoe tried every spell her father had taught her but they all could barely scratch Axle who struck her with a Lightning Devil's Tail Strike (doesn't actually use a tail. More like a dragon slayers wing attack in that regard.) whenever she was close to landing a blow. However Juliet was running over to help her. Maybe with her help she could even the odd's.


End file.
